Anime Battle Royale
by Tid55584
Summary: A deity that controls all of the universes becomes bored and decides to host a battle royale and only the anime worlds are included. Stay tuned for exciting never before seen matches of your favorite anime characters! Who will emerge on top and claim the prize of king (or queen) of anime?
1. Chapter 1

Anime Battle Royale Background

A while ago, somewhere in the space where time does not flow, lies a single entity. This entity had unimaginable power, having created the infinite universes that exist today. This entity watched over these universes intently, watching the inhabitants as they went about their lives, each and every individual meeting their own destinies. This satisfied the entity for a while, but eventually the entity eventually grew tired of watching the individuals as they each met their own fates. What was the entity to do to relieve its boredom? Then an idea came to it. It would hold a tournament. Yes, a tournament to determine whom was the greatest in all of the universes. This was sure to provide some entertainment.

What would the rules be? It pondered the possibilities. It would compile a list of rules that would be followed in the tournament. The list was as follows:

The combatants would fight solo, unless they strictly required the use of a partner for combat.

All of the combatants would originate from a particular genre of universe known as "anime".

No rematches.

If a contestant loses, they are not immediately out of the tournament. Two consecutive loses would be required for elimination.

Advantages in terrain would be impossible. All battles would take place in a sealed arena with circular walls and marble flooring. Any advantages taken by such terrain are purely coincidental.

All eliminations are final.

A combatant is only considered defeated when dead or absolutely unable to make a move. Personalities hindering or prohibiting a combatant from killing the opponent will be removed.

A combatant will use any and all abilities they have at their disposal unless unnecessary for victory.

Combatants who absorb energy similar to the energy they use (e.x.: Chakra) will be unable to absorb other forms of energy (e.x.: Ki).

Everything goes.

Yes, this list would suffice. The entity relished in excitement, unable to wait to start the tournament. With that it willed into existence another universe, the one where the tournament would take place. Yes, the moment of the tournament was soon to be, and the entity knew just whom would be the first combatants.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tid: Alright everyone, this is a new series I plan to start. As you can see it's going to answer a lot of "Who would win?" questions. I will be looking at every available resource to make sure I don't miss anything while analyzing the characters or during the fight. If I miss anything I'm sorry. I hope you will all enjoy it! Stay tuned to see who will fight who first!


	2. Chapter 2 - Match 1

**Match-up: Kakashi Hatake Vs. Maka and Soul**

**Character Analysis: Kakashi Hatake**

Kakashi Hatake is a shinobi from the Naruto universe. Kakashi is a very talented shinobi, reaching Jonin level earlier than most shinobi. He has incredible skill and intelligence, surpassing the level of those whom excel in each of their aspects (i.e. Shikamaru Nara in tactical intelligence, Might Guy in strength, etc.). When up against any opponent, he often finds it best to use shadow clones and close observation to note opponents' strengths and weaknesses as well as battle styles.

Kakashi is a master of two of the three types of combat, and adept at the third. He is skilled in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, and has shown he is capable of using some form of Genjutsu that is enough to trick at least a Genin level shinobi. He has also shown the ability to use four of the five Chakra natures, knowing enough about the fifth to teach it. He is able to use Lightning, Earth, Water, and Fire style jutsu, and he has enough knowledge to teach Wind style. He is also a master with weapons, being able to wield the giant sword of Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen with ease.

Kakashi is able to use many Jutsu, which are as follows (note: the names of the Jutsu will be as shown in the English anime): Chidori, Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu, Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu, Earth Style: Mud Wall, Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu, Earth Style: Multi Mud Wall, Kamui, Lighting Beast Running Jutsu, Lightning Blade, Lightning Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu, Lightning Transmission (English anime version unavailable ATW), Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, Rasengan, Shadow Clone Jutsu, Dancing Leaf Shadow, Silent Killing, Summoning Jutsu, Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu, Water Clone Jutsu, Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, Water Style: Water Wall, and Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu.

The Chidori is a Lightning Style technique that focuses the user's Lightning Chakra into their hand. The user then runs at the target and impales them with it, usually killing the target almost instantly. Kakashi has taken this Jutsu even further and developed another technique, which he named the Lightning Blade. The Lightning Blade is named as such because Kakashi once used it to cut lightning, and it is more concentrated than the Chidori. Lighting Transmission is a technique in which Kakashi creates a clone of himself and performs Lightning Blade. He then runs at with his clone toward his target, forming a cable of sorts between him and his clone's Lightning Blade. This technique is powerful enough to cut through the Chakra arms of a Tailed Beast with great ease.

In addition, Kakashi is able to create clones of himself that are imbued with Lightning Chakra, which electrocute whatever it is they are touching at the time of their release. He is also able to use his Lightning Chakra to take the form of a beast that charges at the target with great speed.

Kakashi mainly uses Earth Style to conceal himself and his Jutsu from the enemy, as well as protect himself from attacks. He uses the Headhunter Jutsu to travel through the ground and pull his opponent down, thus restricting their movement and allowing him to use another attack. It would make sense to assume that Kakashi uses this Jutsu in conjunction with the Hidden Mole Jutsu, allowing for easier underground travel. Kakashi can also conjure one or more walls of earth using the Mud Wall and Multi Mud Wall Jutsu respectively. It is unknown as to exactly how many walls he can create at one time, but they can have enough strength to block and protect Kakashi from most attacks.

Kakashi has considerable skill in Water Style, enough so that he can use it without a nearby water source. He can use the Water Dragon Jutsu, which summons a giant dragon that he can control and use to attack his opponents. This Jutsu appears to be fairly difficult to block, especially when used by a skilled shinobi. In addition he can conjure sharks made entirely of water to attack his opponents with the Water Shark Bomb Jutsu. The user can also ride inside of the shark for whatever purpose.

Kakashi is also able to make shadow clones of himself which he often uses for diversion tactics and strategical purposes.

Kakashi has also been shown to be able to open at least one of the Eight Gates. He is able to perform the technique that comes with the First Gate with no signs of even fatigue.

Finally, Kakashi possesses the Sharingan, a powerful eye that can provide the user with many abilities. Kakashi uses it primarily against strong opponents, as the Sharingan uses massive amounts of Chakra for shinobi whom are not of Uchiha decent. He was given the Sharingan by his friend Obito Uchiha, who at the time was dying and wanted to give one of his Sharingan to Kakashi as a present. The Sharingan itself allows Kakashi to copy any technique used against him, even Taijutsu with perfect accuracy. He can also use the Sharingan to predict an opponents movements and counter accordingly.

In addition to the Sharingan, Kakashi has also awoken it's more powerful form, the Mangekyou Sharingan. The Mangekyou Sharingan is awoken when someone with the Sharingan experiences a deep sense of loss. The Mangekyou Sharingan's abilities vary depending on the user. Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan allows him to use a Jutsu called Kamui, which is a Jutsu that he can use to send objects of various sizes to and from a different dimension. He has shown advanced skill with this Jutsu, able to send a small, fast moving object into the other dimension before it hit his face. He is also able to send things of massive size to the other dimension, given some time. The Mangekyou Sharingan uses more Chakra than the Sharingan, and eventually goes blind after awakening (this is hastened from continued use), however the blindness does not appear to be an issue Kakashi will have to worry about in the near future.

**Character Analysis: Soul and Maka**

Soul and Maka are students at the DWMA, also known as the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Here students are paired based on what they are: a weapon or a Meister. A Meister is paired with a weapon for the purpose of collecting souls of criminals and such to attempt to bring their weapons to a status where they are worthy and powerful enough to be wielded by Death himself: a Death Scythe. Despite the final level being Death Scythe, rarely are weapons ever Scythes, though any weapon can achieve Death Scythe status. Soul is a weapon and can transform his body into a scythe, which is then wielded by his partner Maka. Maka was born from two weapons but chose to be a Meister instead, and as such can still use her weapon powers with great skill, if she is unconscious.

Maka has shown to have great athleticism and flexibility. She can run the length of a football field in less than nine seconds and is strong enough to cut through bodies using Soul. She can perform maneuvers that have little room for error with relative ease and counter strike. She also has a soul wavelength that protects herself against insanity and darkness, which she can incorporate into her moves to make more powerful versions.

In addition to her physical abilities, she is capable of using Soul Resonance with her partner, which she does to perform techniques such as Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, and Kishin Hunter. Maka uses these abilities by incorporating her soul wavelength into that of Soul's, and depending on how much she puts into the attack, her attack can reach many times the size of a normal scythe on the blade portion of Soul, also possessing superior cutting abilities and a special strength against opponents who have insanity or darkness. All of the techniques, except Kishin Hunter, have been shown to send some sort of energy wave from the initial slash, which hits with enough force to cut several stone pillars and then a massive and bulky body clean in half. Kishin Hunter merely increases the blade to many times it's normal size while still giving cutting ability far greater than that of Genie Hunter.

Another thing that should be mentioned is Maka and Soul's use of the Black Blood. When used, the Black Blood usually takes the form of a black dress around Maka that serves as durable armor.

**Fight!**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce our first competitors: Soul Eater and Maka Albarn!" Said the MC over the loudspeaker. The booth he was speaking from was not in the stadium, but his voice reverberated around the stadium with almost a god-like thunder. The crowd roared in excitement as the gate at one end of the stadium was opened, making way for the competitors. Out stepped a girl with a black coat, white shirt, and a stripped skirt and tie, accompanied by a boy with a white spiked hat, red pants, and a yellow jacket. The walked a distance, and looked around at the crowd that welcomed them so excitedly. "What's going on?" Maka asked her partner in confusion, still examining the crowd. "I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm sure we're not getting out without a fight." He replied sighing.

"And now, their opponent: Kakashi Hatake!" The MC's voice announced. At the opposite end of the stadium the gate opened and out walked a man with white spiked hair, a headband covering one of his eyes as well as a mask that covered the majority of his face. He wore a green jacket of some sort with what appeared to be sweat pants and sandals. "This guy is our opponent? He doesn't look very challenging." Soul said incredulously. "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Soul. We'll have no choice but to go all-out if we hope to get out of here." Maka warned. "Those are my opponents? Hmm, I've never seen them before. I'll have to be careful." Kakashi said from the other side of the stadium.

"Let the fight begin in three!" The MC started. The rest of the crowd finished the countdown, holding up the appropriate number of fingers as they did so. As soon as the countdown reached zero Soul changed into his weapon form. Kakashi flinched in surprise. "He can change his body into a weapon? What is he?" He asked. He shook his head. _I can't let myself get distracted_. He thought to himself. He quickly made a shadow clone, the clone appearing in a puff of smoke beside him. Maka flinched in surprise this time. "He can make clones of himself? What is he?" She asked. "I don't know, but we need to defeat him no matter what. Let's go, Maka!" Soul replied.

Maka ran at Kakashi and his clone with surprising speed. Kakashi's clone ran to meet Maka midway through the stadium. He drew a kunai. Maka swung her scythe at Kakashi and he blocked it with his kunai. She twisted around and attempted to kick him in the face, which he blocked with his left hand. He grabbed her ankle and threw her into the air. "I'm ending this right now!" He said. He weaved the hand signs for Lightning Blade and focused his Chakra, the ball of lightning forming in his palm. He drew his arm back and leapt into the air, thrusting his arm forward as he got closer to Maka. She looked down as he was approaching and quickly attempted to move out of the way. She was able to swing Soul to move her body out of the way just as he would've impaled her, falling harmlessly to the ground. They both landed and stared at each other for a bit. _He's incredible! That was too close. How are we going to beat him?_ Maka thought. _We'll have to use Soul Resonance._ Soul replied. _Right._ She replied nodding.

_These guys are better than I thought._ Kakashi thought to himself. Suddenly he saw Maka begin to shout, a blue aura of some sort surrounding her. It almost looked like electricity. Then the scythe grew an extra blade on the other end, forming one big curved blade that looked like a quarter moon. _Let's do this!_ Maka thought. _Yeah!_ Soul replied. "Witch Hunter!" Maka shouted. Kakashi's eye widened as he saw Maka swing the giant blade, surprised that she could wield such a weapon. An energy wave in the shape of a crescent flew from the blade and toward Kakashi. He jumped to avoid the wave and was met with Maka readying another attack. She swung the blade at him and it cut his body in half, forcing the clone to dissipate in a cloud of smoke.

_She's fast. _Kakashi thought. Maka landed on the ground, panting. "Seems that wore you out." He said. She grinned. "Not at all." She said. Kakashi grabbed his headband with his right hand. "It's time I got serious, then." He said. Maka and Soul watched in confusion at what he was doing. "Sharingan!" He said as he lifted his headband from his eye. _Look out Maka, we don't know what that eye of his can do. _Soul warned. _Yeah I know. _Maka thought. Kakashi drew a kunai and ran toward them at incredible speeds. Maka blocked his attack but he was behind her in an instant, kicking her and sending her into the air. "First, Gate of Opening, open!" He said. Power coursed through his body as the First Gate was released. He jumped and positioned his body just below Maka's, grabbing her body. He leaned backward so that they were upside down and began to spin the both of them. _What's he doing?_ Maka thought in confusion and fear. "Primary Lotus!" He shouted as they neared the ground. _Soul, the Black Blood!_ Maka thought. _Right!_ He replied. The Black Blood took form just as they impacted the ground.

Kakashi landed on the ground a short distance away from where they had impacted, a cloud of dust still surrounding the area. "There. That should've done it." He said. His eyes widened with surprise as the dust cleared to reveal Maka standing. "How? That shouldn't have been survivable." He asked in confusion. Blood was running from the corner of Maka's mouth. She reached up and wiped it away before gripping Soul with both hands. She grinned. "Looks like you're in for one hell of a fight." She replied. Kakashi noticed she was now wearing a black dress that she hadn't been wearing before. _That must've been what protected her. _He thought readying a kunai with an explosive tag. He also took a handful of shuriken in his right hand.

_Maka, we can't afford to take another hit like that. We should use Genie Hunter and end this._ Soul thought. _I agree, but we need to catch him off guard. He's too quick to be hit by it normally._ Maka replied. _How are we gonna do that? _He asked. _I have an idea. _She replied. Kakashi ran toward Maka, jumping into air and throwing the kunai at her feet. She looked down to see it ignite. She jumped into the air just before the kunai exploded and Kakashi threw the shuriken at her. They flew and bounced harmlessly off of the dress. He landed and quickly weaved hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi said. "Soul Resonance: Genie Hunter!" Maka shouted. Kakashi blew the giant fireball at Maka just as she swung her blade. The energy wave from this attack was shaped like a boomerang. It cut right through the fireball and flew toward Kakashi. He slammed his hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Multi Mud Wall!" He shouted. Multiple walls of solid rock erected around himself, shielding him from the wave.

He heard the sound of the walls breaking and he jumped just as the wave cut through the wall right in front of him. _What power._ He thought. He weaved hand signs in mid-air. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He said. A giant dragon made of water burst from the ground, curling itself as it spiraled upward and looked at Maka. Kakashi willed it to move forward and attack her. She jumped and avoided its attack, swinging Soul to decapitate the dragon. _Maka, he's starting to get more serious. We should use Kishin Hunter._ Soul thought. _Are you sure it will work? Genie Hunter even failed. _She thought. _I'm aware of that! We've got to try something, don't we? _He thought. She sighed. _I suppose. We've only got one shot, though. _She thought. _I know. Don't miss. _

_I've got to end this now. I'll have choice but to use Kamui._ Kakashi thought. He weaved hand signs and performed Lightning Blade again. Maka ran toward him and jumped into the air. Kakashi saw her attack before she performed it thanks to the Sharingan and avoided it. He positioned himself behind Maka and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. He then proceeded to use Kamui on her dress. _What the?_ She thought as she felt the vortex start to pull the Black blood away from her. She turned her head and saw Kakashi using a technique. _He's taking away the Black Blood! _She thought in panic as the dress began to slip into the other dimension. She turned her body around to face him. _This is our one chance! _She thought. Soul nodded. They began the Soul Resonance one more time. The scythe grew to many times the normal size just as the dress was sucked into the other dimension. _Let's do it!_ Maka thought. _Now!_ Kakashi thought. "Soul Resonance: Kishin Hunter!" Maka shouted swinging the scythe. "Lightning Blade!" Kakashi shouted as he thrust his arm forward.

Maka swung the Kishin Hunter at her opponent just as he thrusted the ball of lightning toward her. Unfortunately, the attack missed it's mark. Kakashi ducked and avoided the large blade. He then proceeded to impale Maka with the Lightning Blade. She coughed and blood spewed from her mouth. _Maka! _Soul thought in fear. Maka fell to the ground, Soul slipping from her hand as she fell. They both landed on the ground and Kakashi landed a short distance away. "Sorry, but it looks like this is it for you. It's over." Kakashi said staring at them coldly. He turned his attention to the scythe that lay on the ground. He walked over to it and picked it up. "Hey, let me go!" Soul said in anger. Kakashi twirled the scythe around him, staring at Maka. "Sorry, but I have one more use for you." He said. He caught the blade in his right hand and walked toward Maka. "Now, to put you out of your misery." He said. He raised the scythe above his head and brought it down on the almost lifeless Maka, decapitating her. He let the scythe rest at his side. "Well, that's unsightly." He said. He used Kamui to send her remains to the different dimension. He looked at the scythe in his hand. "And now it's your turn." He said. He brought his arm back and threw the scythe into the air, letting it spin rapidly as it flew. He used Kamui to send Soul into the other dimension as well. Kakashi stood there and sighed, relieved it was over. "Good. It's finally done."

Winner: Kakashi Hatake!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tid: Well, that was certainly fun to watch. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Who will battle who next time? You're just gonna have to wait to find out! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3 - Match 2

**Matchup: Fuehrer Bradley vs Zabuza Momochi**

**Character Analysis: Zabuza Momochi**

Zabuza is a shinobi from the Naruto universe and is one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. He is originally from the Hidden Mist Village, though he became a rouge ninja and abandoned his village. He is a skilled shinobi, able to pose a threat to Kakashi Hatake in both the original series and it's sequel, Naruto Shippuden.

Zabuza is a skilled assassin, able to sneak up on virtually anyone without being detected and land a killing blow. To further enhance his assassin skills, he uses a technique called Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu to completely shroud the battlefield with an impenetrable mist, which he uses to blind his opponents. While using this technique, Zabuza himself does not rely on his sense of sight, but merely on sounds from his opponent. He often uses this technique in conjunction with Silent Killing (an assassination technique that is exactly as it's name implies: a method of silently killing the opponent) for greater effectiveness. It has been noted that even the slightest eye movement can alert Zabuza of his opponent's location when he uses this technique. It should be noted that Hidden Mist Jutsu renders special abilities like the Sharingan and Rinnegan useless, as it is comprised completely of the user's Chakra.

Zabuza possesses immense physical strength, able to wield his signature weapon, the Kubikiribocho with only one hand for extended periods with no signs of fatigue. The sword's great weight doesn't slow Zabuza down, as he is still able to run at full speed while the blade is on his person. Zabuza has also shown the ability to jump over a fuma shuriken at neck level while holding up Kakashi Hatake and a second fuma shuriken and the Kubikiribocho strapped to his back. He has also shown great endurance and stamina, taking a full attack from a high-level Water Style jutsu from Kakashi Hatake, being slammed into a sturdy tree by said attack, and still able to move relatively normally afterward. He also killed several dozen specially hired shinobi using only a kunai he held in his mouth (both his arms having been injured beyond use) while also taking many strikes from their swords.

It should also be noted that the Kubikiribocho is able to mend itself if it is ever broken using its special ability to absorb the iron in the blood of all that it pierces to mend itself.

Zabuza has also shown great skill in Water Style techniques. However, he is unable to use these Jutsu if there is no nearby water source. He is able to use the Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu, and Water Prison Jutsu. The Giant Vortex Jutsu creates a torrent of swirling water that rushes and impacts the enemy, forcing them back with the strength of a waterfall. Water Prison Jutsu is a Jutsu used to restrict an opponent by trapping them in a sphere made of water.

**Character Analysis: Fuehrer Bradley**

Fuehrer Bradley is one of seven homunculi in the Full Metal Alchemist series. He is unique in the fact that he was once a human before being injected with a Philosopher's Stone. In the manga and the Brotherhood series, he is the homunculus named Wrath, being named otherwise in the 2003 version of the anime. He is also unique as he doesn't, unlike the other homunculi, possess regeneration abilities, as he contains only one soul while the other homunculi contain several.

He has shown inhuman skill in swordsmanship, able to wield up to five blades at once and strike with blinding speeds. He can also move at incredible speeds, comparing to men whom are still in their prime, despite being well advanced in years. He has also shown incredible stamina, being able to fight effectively even after being severely wounded. He claims these abilities are his own, obtaining them simply through years of training.

Bradley also possess one power, named the Ultimate Eye. This eye is very similar to the Sharingan of the Naruto series in the sense that it can grant the user the ability to read an opponent's movements before they are even made, allowing the user to counter an opponent's attack with little or no effort. The eye also greatly increases his eyesight far beyond that of an ordinary human's.

Fight!

"And now ladies and gentlemen, it's time for our second match! Entering first is our first competitor, Zabuza Momochi!" The MC's thundering voice said. The crowd began to roar in excitement as the gate at one end of the stadium was raised. Out stepped a tall man whom had short, spiky black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt and matching pants, as well as striped wrist-warmers that extended up to his elbows and matching leg-warmers. He also had a massive sword strapped to his back.

He stepped forward and took a look around the stadium. "What the hell am I doing here?" He asked no one in particular. He watched as the crowd continued to cheer, confused as to why they were so excited. He closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the ground, grinning slightly. "I must be fighting somebody." He said with a tone that sounded both excited and annoyed. "Well whoever they are, they better be worth my time."

"And now, give it up for our second competitor, Fuehrer Bradley!" The MC's voice boomed. The crowd roared once again in excitement as they gate at the opposite end of the stadium was raised. Out stepped an older looking man, appearing to be in his sixties. He had a full head of black hair and a thick mustache to adorn his chiseled face. He wore a blue outfit that Zabuza assumed to be a military outfit and black dress shoes, as well as an eye patch over his right eye. _You've got to be kidding me; this is my opponent? _Zabuza thought somewhat annoyed. The man stepped forward and looked at his opponent. He smirked. _Seems I've got something to pass the time. _He thought.

"Let the fight begin in three!" The MC's voice sounded. The crowd finished the countdown, holding up the appropriate number of fingers. When the countdown hit zero both men drew their weapons. "That's an impressive blade you have there young man." Bradley said. Zabuza smirked. "Yeah, and it's gonna rip right through you." He said. Bradley chuckled. "I'd like to see that happen." He said. Zabuza rushed his opponent at surprising speeds, but Bradley remained where he was. Zabuza yelled a battle cry as he swung the blade toward Bradley's head, aiming to decapitate him. Bradley raised his sword and turned his body, blocking the blade. Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise. "Come on, is that the best you can do?" Bradley asked.

Zabuza jumped away from Bradley, landing a short distance away. "How'd you do that?" He asked in frustration. "Well I simply blocked your strike. It didn't take much." Bradley replied smiling. Zabuza scowled. "Why you!" He said charging him once more. Once again Zabuza swung his blade, attempting to cut right through Bradley. Bradley once again blocked the attack, this time with greater difficulty. "Hm. Seems you've got some strength. Well, I think it's time I finished doing nothing." He said.

Bradley pushed the Kubikiribocho away (much to the surprise of Zabuza) and was behind Zabuza in an instant. Zabuza turned his body to avoid Bradley's sword and kicked the old man in the stomach, sending him backward. Bradley slid on his feet for a short distance before coming to a stop. He stared at his opponent. "You are quite the quick one, aren't you? Well, I have something for that." He said smirking. Zabuza watched as he reached for his eye patch. _The last time someone was hiding one of their eyes from me, it was Kakashi's Sharingan_. He thought. His eyes widened as he came to a realization. _Whoever this guy is, he must have a Sharingan too! _He thought as he began to charge to stop Bradley. He swung his blade with both hands, aiming for Bradley's vital organs, but was blocked by Bradley's sword once more. Bradley reached up and removed the eye patch, revealing the Ultimate Eye.

Bradley looked at his attacker menacingly with both eyes. Zabuza jumped back just before Bradley could impale him. He had hardly landed before Bradley appeared right in front of him, about to swing his sword. Zabuza brought his blade in front of his body to block the attack, following up with a roundhouse kick that Bradley avoided. Bradley jumped back a little ways, examining Zabuza. Zabuza stabbed his sword into the ground. "That's it, enough of this!" He said raising two fingers above his head and two fingers in front of his chest. He removed the bandages around his mouth and released a very thick mist. The mist filled the entire arena, effectively rendering everyone in the stadium blind. He replaced the bandages over his mouth and removed his sword from the ground. _Heh, this fight is mine! _He thought smugly.

_Hmm, seems he's filled the arena with mist. How does he expect to fight me blind?_ He thought in confusion. He smirked. _No matter. I can still sense him. _He glanced to his left and blocked the strike. "You're still no match for me, even in this mist." He said. He grabbed the blade with his free hand and pulled, bringing Zabuza with it. He whipped Zabuza around and attacked his mid-section, cutting him in half. "Heh, that was easier than I thought it would be." He said. Just then body turned to water and fell to the floor. "What?!" He asked in shock. "Gotcha!" Zabuza said lunging at Bradley and swinging his blade with one hand. Bradley barely had time to avoid the attack, dodging underneath the blade. He was then met with a powerful kick to the face, sending flying backward.

He landed on the ground painfully, sliding some distance before coming to a halt. He sat up, rubbing his head. _How did he-? _He thought in confusion. Just then he saw a dark figure amongst the mist and dodged to the right just as Zabuza's blade crushed the spot where had been just seconds before. The figure emerged right in front of Bradley and Bradley leapt and struck the figure in the chest with his sword. The figure once again turned to water and fell to the floor. _Another one?! _He thought looking around. He heard something and caught the shuriken just as it was about to hit his face. _He's over there._ He thought gazing in the direction the shuriken had come from. He drew his arm back and threw the shuriken with enough force to send it flying at blinding speeds. He heard the shuriken impact the wall. _Guess not. _He thought looking around.

Suddenly five more figures leapt through the mist toward Bradley. He avoided each of their attacks simultaneously and slashed them to death, each time striking a vital spot, each time them turning to water. At this point the water began to pool on the arena floor. _One of them is bound to be the real one. He's just waiting until I've run out of stamina._ He thought glancing around. _I'm going to end this quickly. There should be enough water now._ Zabuza thought. He began to weave hand signs. Bradley looked around, still no sight of his enemy. Suddenly he felt something move at his feet. He looked down and saw his enemy shape right in front of him from the water. It happened so quickly he hardly had time to react. Zabuza placed his hand out in front of him, palm facing Bradley. "Water Prison Jutsu!" He said. Quicker than Bradley could move, a sphere of water imprisoned his body, and he couldn't move. "What is this?" He asked, trying in vain to move. "Don't bother, you can't move while you're in there." Zabuza said.

"Now, I'm ending this." Zabuza said reaching into his tool pouch. "What are you doing?" Bradley asked in frustration. Zabuza remained silent while pulling out a kunai equipped with an explosive tag. "Ending this." He replied. Bradley's eyes widened as the tag ignited and the fuse began to burn. A few seconds later the explosive tag exploded, disbanding the mist around the explosion and replacing it with a cloud of fire and smoke. Zabuza released the Hidden Mist Jutsu. "Heh, looks like I won." He said.

Zabuza turned and began walking away when he heard something that made his eyes widen in shock. He heard coughing. He turned to look at the source, staring in disbelief. Sitting the ground was none other than Bradley. "Impossible! How did you survive that?!" Zabuza asked in anger. Bradley grinned, blood dripping from his mouth. His left arm was severely injured, bleeding heavily. He also had burns on some of his exposed skin. He managed to stand, his sword in his right hand. "It seems your little prison protected me somewhat from the blast." He said. "Damn it!" Zabuza swore in frustration.

Bradley ran toward Zabuza, considerably slower now. He pulled his arm back and swung his sword as hard as he could, putting as much force into the attack as possible. Zabuza raised his blade between the two of them, shielding himself from the attack. Bradley swung and their blades clashed, a massive force erupting from their collision. Then something unbelievable happened. Bradley's sword cut through the Kubikiribocho. It barely missed Zabuza as he jumped back, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. _He cut through it?! _He thought. Bradley grinned. "Seems like you're without a weapon." He said. "No. I can still win with this. My Kubikiribocho never cuts twice." Zabuza retorted.

The situation wasn't looking good for either of them. Bradley had a blade, but his stamina was running out. Zabuza had a broken Kubikiribocho and his stamina was running low as well. His Chakra levels weren't favorable either. Zabuza looked on the ground; there was just enough water left to perform the Water Dragon Jutsu. _I__ have just enough Chakra_. He thought. He sheathed the broken Kubikiribocho and began to weave hand signs. _What's he doing now? _Bradley thought. He shrugged, he couldn't let him finish either way.

Bradley began to run at Zabuza, whom was about halfway done with the hand signs for the Water a Dragon Jutsu. _He's not going to be able to stop me; I'll dodge and weave hand signs at the same time._ Zabuza thought. Bradley swung his blade, Zabuza dodging while weaving hand signs. Bradley kept swinging, each time failing to hit Zabuza. He swung horizontally with great force, but Zabuza jumped and landed on the flat of his blade, standing there and weaving hand signs. He stared at Bradley menacingly as he did this. Finally, he finished the hand signs. He smirked. "Heh, it's over! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He said. The ground rumbled as all of the water in the aren collected together and the Water Dragon took form, spiraling upwards and coming to a halt, staring directly at Bradley. Zabuza jumped away from Bradley as the dragon flew at him. Bradley turned around paralyzed with fear. The dragon caught Bradley in it's mouth and forced him into the wall with great force; enough so to crack the concrete wall.

Bradley screamed with pain as the water pounded his body. Eventually the attack stopped and the water dragon dissipated. Bradley stood against the wall, wincing with pain. His legs where shaking, barely holding him up until he slid down the wall. Both men were panting heavily. Zabuza had used up most of his Chakra, not daring to use any more so as to not end his own life. "I have to admit, for an old man you sure are stubborn." Zabuza said. Bradley said nothing, but continued to pant. Zabuza drew his Kubikiribocho. "It's time to end it." He said. He began to walk toward Bradley, holding the broken blade with both hands. When Zabuza was close enough, Bradley drew up the last of his strength and leapt at him, thrusting his sword forward. Zabuza quickly turned his body, making the sword miss its initial mark and instead impale his left shoulder. "Shit!" Zabuza swore in pain. He looked with hatred at the fool that had injured him. He kicked Bradley in the stomach, forcing Bradley to remove the blade painfully from Zabuza's shoulder. Zabuza then jumped and landed behind Bradley and impaled him with the broken Kubikiribocho. The blade wasn't long enough to rupture any vital organs. "Ha! You're pathetic, that blade won't be able to-" Bradley was interrupted as he felt a sharp pain in his mid-section. He slowly looked down to see a full blade sticking out of his stomach. "What the-?" He asked in confusion and shock. "This sword can mend itself using the iron in the blood of its victims. I told you, my Kubikiribocho never cuts twice."

Bradley felt the pain stemming from his stomach as the blade completely impaled him, rupturing several vital organs. His hand shook and his sword fell to the ground, unable to keep a grip on it. Zabuza twisted the blade and removed it from. Bradley, letting the man fall lifeless to the ground. He laughed. "It's about time you died." He said.

Winner: Zabuza Momochi!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tid: Well, that was certainly fun to watch! Both men were expert Swordsmen, but ultimately Zabuza's resourcefulness and quick thinking enabled him to snatch victory from Bradley. Who will be next? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
